


[podfic] careless and free like animals

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Honey Badger, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's summary: Fraser had a split-second warning in the form of a low, threatening growl before 10 kilograms of Ray-as-honey badger latched onto his boot with disturbing ferocity, powerful claws digging into the tough leather. Fraser stumbled, off-balance, hand slapping against the wall to keep from squashing Ray underfoot.</p><p>Happy birthday, with love and joy, to the wonderful Hazelwho.  </p><p>Many thanks to akamine_chan for another delightful collaboration.  You are the best partner in crime!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] careless and free like animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [careless and free like animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429741) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Author's summary: Fraser had a split-second warning in the form of a low, threatening growl before 10 kilograms of Ray-as-honey badger latched onto his boot with disturbing ferocity, powerful claws digging into the tough leather. Fraser stumbled, off-balance, hand slapping against the wall to keep from squashing Ray underfoot.
> 
> Happy birthday, with love and joy, to the wonderful Hazelwho. 
> 
> Many thanks to akamine_chan for another delightful collaboration. You are the best partner in crime!

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:03:50 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060912/060912.mp3) | **Size:** 3.8 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/060912/060912.m4b) | **Size:** 7.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
